roblox_assassinfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Event - 2018
The Halloween Event of 2018 is a holiday event, celebrating Halloween. Every year has had a Halloween event, and this is the third event of Halloween. This event contains map revamps, new knives. Specifically, 2 new Halloween themed cases, all containing limited commons, uncommons, rares, legendaries and exotics that can only be unboxed during Halloween. The lobby is Halloween themed, the only difference to notice are the pumpkin blocky heads, similarly to Halloween Event 2017. An old map called ''Clinic" makes a return, but only revamped as Halloween themed and renamed to Asylum. Speaking of Asylum, if you win in the Asylum map, you will receive an rare knife called "Haunted." The most known factor of this new update are the currency, the candies, which can be obtained through the gameplay, when a player dies, their body drops this candy, and if you pick it up, you will gain 1 candy. A flaming candy will give you an instant 5 candy currency. Bundle 600 robux, for 22 days only. Map Revamps Lobby The trees are orange, there are 11 pumpkins around the lobby, and the soccer ball changed into a pumpkin ball. In the map vote area, there are some type of goo, or green blood spilled on the floor. Asylum Only old players will realize that this isn't a new map, it's a map revamp version to fit into Halloween! This map has green walls, a large broken staircase that can bring you up to the second floor. The map is considerably large, as you can get lost, meaning campers can go fire on this round if the map is chosen. The map leads many rooms, up to almost 6 or more, which continuously gets bigger and bigger. Pets There are 2 pets, there is the Chupacabra, a green dinosaur-like creature, with red eyes and white teeth. It costs 30 candies to get, it shouldn't take so long to get it. The other creature is the Ghostly Spirit, as the name implies, it's a ghost, but textured in green, and does some T-posing. This Ghost only costs 100 candies, shouldn't take long either. Weapons Halloween Crates There are two Halloween crates, the Spooky Case, and the Haunted Case. The Spooky Crate has a lower chance of unboxing the exotic, but only costs 50 candies, whilst the Haunted has 2 exotics, and a higher chance to unbox them, but cost up to 200 candies, which would take about an hour. Spooked Crate Haunted Crate Nightmare There is another exotic knife that can be unboxed in the Sturdy, Elite, or Heroic Case, possibly even the Polished case, but it's not been confirmed, or known publicly. This knife is a black-colored reskin of Azure, and the symbols are yellow. Grim Scythe Out of nowehre, a new mythic got added, and it's a limited Halloween mythic. This mythic and all of the currency system makes this event the hardest event in the whole Assassin community, as the candy currency are really time consuming and now you need two of specific exotics and an extra Haunted to complete all of the knives you need of the Halloween event, and the Nightmare exotic is luck based, and makes this the hardest event to complete, aside from competitive seasons. To craft this Grim Scythe, you need the following knives: 1. Haunted (Rare) 2. Nightmare (Exotic) 3. Bone Scythe (Exotic) To get the following 3 knives, you need to win a game in Asylum for the Haunted. After that, you need enough candies for the Haunted crate (200 candies) and also need luck on your side. After that, unbox the Nightmare from any of the following: Elite/Sturdy/Heroic. The best crate to unbox the Nightmare is the Heroic because although it's very expensive, is also the best chance of unboxing it, will garentee in under 10 crates you will open it. Easter Eggs There was only one un-noticed easter eggs, but many knew what the easter egg refered to. It was in the Asylum map, where if you start the game, spawn in the main area, and then go to the area with the red walls, there are two doors, one of them will show a Purple figure and is wearing Asylum clothing. This is a reference to the famous known Roblox Assassin youtuber named NO_DATA, who is over prestige 300, makes a lot of videos mainly on assassin, known for his huge inventory and his videos exposing scammers, which has over a 100K views.